kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Spring 2014 Event
The Spring 2014 event started on April 23th and will last until May 6th (TBC). Note: Boss health in this event does not regenerate so stay calm and don't rush. Take rest if necessary. Official Twitter Information from the official Twitter: #Event Name "Recon planes, launching!" #*High LOS will be the key to increase the chances of reaching the boss nodes. #*To achieve a high value, use of seaplanes, recon aircraft and ships with high LOS is strongly recommended #Event lasts 2 weeks from April 23rd. #4 new ships: DD Amatsukaze, DD Tanikaze, repair ship Akashi, and CL Sakawa. #Akashi can repair ships mid sortie (down to moderate damage). A new item, Ship Repair Facility, allows her to repair 2 ships at the same time. The times where she is allowed to repair are limited, however. She will get more functionalty in the future. #Akashi is a E2 Reward (Battle of Sunda Strait). #Tone, Chikuma and Bismarck received a second remodel, with Tone-class being reclassified as CAVs. This can be unlocked by using a special Blueprint item, obtainable by trading Extra Operation and Event maps badges. #Requires at least 75% sortie win ratio to participate. #*At least 5 free ship slots for new girls to join your fleet before sortie. #*At least 20 free equipment slots before sortie. #New BGM added. #New Recon Plane functionality: #*Increased effectiveness in the aerial combat phase from successful scouting with carrier-based scouts and seaplane scouts #**Effect depends on whether air superiority or air supremacy is obtained #*Special bonus in shelling phase from seaplane scouts #*Achieving Air Superiority / Air Supremacy allows ships with Recon Planes to do Double Attacks and Cut-Ins during Day Battle #Reward for clearing event maps: *E-1:Medal, Equipments, Cash Items. *E-2:Medal, Akashi. *E-3:Medal x2 + DD Amatsukaze **Tanikaze can be obtained from drops. Map details E-1 - Southwest of Surabaya Sea - Battle of Surabaya Sea *100 exp *Node B contains 1 flagship and 1 elite Ka-class submarines *Rewards Furniture Fairy, Emergency Repair, Reppu Kai, and a Medal upon clear *Killing the boss 6 times will empty its HP gauge. Not being able to kill it by the end of boss battle will still do some damage to the gauge. *Boss is CA Ri-Class flagship Kai *Use expedition 117 if you think you need more damage during sortie and boss node. Branching rules *CLT-CLT-CAV-BB-CV-CV seems to be the best fleet composition so far, with reported LoS of 298 to 408. *Some compositions have been reported to reach boss node with LoS of 226 Tips * E-2 - Southwest of Sunda Strait - Across The Sunda Strait *Rewards a Medal and Construction Ship Akashi upon clear *150 exp * Map gauge has 6 hp * Preboss node is night battle * Boss is BB Ru-Class Flagship Kai Branching rules *2 BB, 1 CLT, 1 CAV, 2 CV with BB and CAV equiped with Type 0 is really likely to reach boss node Tips E-3 - Port Wine Area - Assault! Destroy Port Wine Operation *Rewards Amatsukaze and two Medals upon clear *200 exp *Killing the boss 6 times will empty its HP gauge. Not being able to kill it by the end of boss battle will still do some damage to the gauge. *Node-A contains 2 Ka-class Submarines Branching rules *Using 4 BB + 2 CV with 352+ LOS seems to give a 100% chance to reach the Boss node Tips *Using Sanshiki gives you a damage bonus against the Boss. *Use expedition 118 if you think you need more damage in the boss node. E-4 - Central Pacific Sea - Sweep Against Subs in the Frontline *Rewards ??? upon clear Branching rules Tips E-5 - North Pacific Sea - Capture Peacock Island Operation *Rewards ??? upon clear Branching rules Tips More information See also *Wikiwiki entry on event 『索敵機、発艦始め！』 Category:Events Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List